Datangnya Anak Iblis
by Prissycatice
Summary: Dititipi seorang anak yang akan menghancurkan hari-harimu? begitulah yang terjadi di Dorm SUJU ditambah dengan HoMin yang ikut berpartisipasi. Ternyata Kyuhyun yang selama ini dikenal sebagai iblis pun bisa kalah oleh anak iblis yang satu ini. summary'nya apaan deh? SiChul? YeWook? baca aja deh ya. ini Chapter 2 loh :D
1. Chapter 1

ok, saya bawa ff baru nih, siapa mau siapa mau? #gaAdaYangMau

kalau berkenan silahkan dibaca. kalau sudah dibaca jangan lupa review~

* * *

Title: Datangnya Anak Iblis

This Chapter: Awal dari semua kekacauan. Pembagian peran!

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

Genre: Comedy/Humor [fail!]

Cast: Member SUJU & TVXQ

Rated: T (it's save for children. even babies)

Summary: "Kau cari mati nak!" "Yang.. BENAR SAJA!" "Ternyata ada untungnya juga" apakah duniamu akan bertahan saat seorang anak iblis datang menghampirimu dan membuat kekacauan?

Warning: Alur kecepetan. Cerita ga jelas. Fanfic ancur! OOC. Tokoh fiktif. Typos.

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita yang tidak menarik, alur cerita yang tidak jelas, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya.

-:::::..:::::-

.

.

.

"H-Hai.."

"Siapa yang datang, Ming?" Siwon bertanya kepada Sungmin yang tengah membuka pintu Dorm mereka. beberapa menit yang lalu bel Dorm terdengar, dan itu berarti ada tamu yang datang. Dan karena yang lain sedang sibuk _—lebih tepatnya malas—_ alhasil Sungmin berbaik hati untuk membukakan pintunya.

"Changmin, Changmin dan Yunho Hyung" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak peduli dan masih fokus terhadap gamenya _—di mana player yang dimainkannya sedang sibuk menendang, memukul, menghantam, dan menonjoki player lawan yang dimainkan oleh Eunhyuk secara membabi buta_— dengan refleks menekan tombol pause. "Minnie?" Kyuhyun segera berlari ke pintu. Dan wajah yang sedetik lalu masih terlihat kaget itu langsung berubah gembira saat melihat sahabat terdekatnya ada di sana.

"Hai Kyu.." Changmin tersenyum getir sembari melambaikan tangannya.

"Minnie! Syukurlah kau datang! Aku sudah bosan bermain game dengan Eunhyuk jelek itu. Ayolah~ dia bahkan tidak bisa main!" Kyuhyun memutar malas kedua bola matanya. "Kalau kau lawan yang sepadan! Kau akan bermain game seharian…. Di.. si…ni…." Kata-kata Kyuhyun semakin melambat saat tatapan matanya perlahan turun dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki kecil di pelukan Changmin. "Siapa anak ini? adikmu?"

"Bukan Kyu. Kau tahu kan aku tidak.."

Belum selesai Changmin bicara, Kyuhyun sudah mengangkat sebelah alis matanya sembari menatap lekat-lekat sobat karibnya itu "Jangan-jangan.. anakmu?" tanyanya

"Jangan ngawur!" sergah Changmin

Yunho hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat dua maknae ini saling bicara. "Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu. Tidak enak kalau bicara seperti ini" ucap Yunho.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam terpaku mendengarkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling bicara langsung tersadar. Dengan kikuk ia berkata "A-ayo masuk"

Setelah Changmin dan Yunho masuk ke dalam, tentunya bersama anak laki-laki yang tadi bersamanya, semua orang yang ada di dorm itu langsung menatap mereka seakan bertanya _Siapa— anak —itu?_

"Ah.. begini. Biar kujelaskan" Yunho angkat bicara setelah cukup lama kecanggungan tercipta di ruangan besar itu. "Anak ini Lee Ji Min. Dia.. keponakan Soo Man ajushi.." mendengar kata-kata dari bibir Yunho, semua anggota SUJU langsung membuka lebar kelopak mata mereka. "Orangtuanya sedang pergi. Jadi kita diminta.. untuk menjaganya selama tiga hari ke depan.." lagi, hal itu semakin mengagetkan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak dititipkan ke sanak saudaranya saja? Kenapa kita yang mesti repot mengurusnya?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi. Ia sebal karena niatnya bermain game bersama Changmin jadi gagal total karena anak bernama Ji Min itu.

"Karena.."

"Karena aku mau bersama kalian~" Ji Min memotong ucapan Yunho. Ia tersenyum manis, sangat~ manis. "Selama aku di sini, kalian akan menjadi keluargaku." Tambahnya.

"Begitulah.." Changmin membenarkan perkataan Ji Min.

"Tidak masalah~ kami akan jadi keluargamu Ji Min ah" Sungmin mengusap-usap kepala Ji Min. sementara Kyuhyun sudah mendecih di belakang sana.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu dengarkan aku ya~" Ji Min segera memeluk tangan Changmin "Changmin hyung adalah kakakku" ucapnya. "Yunho hyung menjadi pamanku"

"Eh?" Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ji Min.

"Sudah kubilang, selama aku di sini kalian akan menjadi keluargaku" timpal Ji Min.

"Ngapain kalian semua ngumpul di sini? Eh? Yun?" Heechul yang baru saja bangun tidur terheran-heran ketika melihat semua orang sedang berkumpul di ruangan yang biasanya digunakan untuk bersantai itu ditambah ada Yunho dan Changmin di sana.

"Heechul hyung, kau sudah bangun rupanya? Mau kuambilkan susu?" Siwon berjalan menghampiri Heechul yang masih lengkap dengan piyama melekat di tubuhnya. Heechul hanya mengangguk dan Siwon segera berjalan ke dapur untuk menuangkan susu cair ke dalam sebuah gelas.

"Pagi-pagi udah pacaran" Kyuhyun mendumel sebal. Benar benar moodnya sudah sangat berantakan pagi ini.

Heechul tidak menghiraukan ucapan tidak suka dongsaengnya itu. ia lebih memilih memperhatikan Ji Min yang baru kali ini dilihatnya "Siapa dia? Anakmu Yun?"

"Bukan" Yunho menjawab dengan penekanan pada setiap potongan kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Di saat yang sama, Siwon telah kembali dengan segelas susu di tangannya yang langsung diberikan kepada Heechul.

Di saat Heechul baru saja mengecap sedikit rasa susu itu, Ji Min berjalan ke arahnya, berhenti tepat di depan pria cantik itu, tersenyum dan berkata "Heechul hyung jadi ummaku" dan serempak, mata semua orang di sana membulat mendengarnya, kecuali Heechul. _"Kau cari mati nak"_ batin mereka.

"Hah?" Heechul menampilkan mimik ti-dak me-nger-ti.

"Begini Chullie. Anak ini bernama Ji Min. keponakan Soo Man ajushi. Dia akan ada di sini tiga hari ke depan. Kita harus menjaganya. Dan… selama dia di sini… kita akan menjadi keluarganya" Leeteuk menjelaskan.

Heechul yang tidak tertarik hanya memandang datar Ji Min _'Kalau ada bayarannya sih gapapa deh' _batinnya. "Hahh… terserah" Heechul kembali meneguk susunya.

"Dan yang akan menjadi ayahku…"

'Pasti Siwon. Hahh… Ke-lu-ar-ga ba-ha-gi-a' batin anggota SUJU _—kecuali Heechul dan Siwon— _malas.

"Eunhyuk hyung~" Ji Min tersenyum manis kepada Eunhyuk yang berada di sebelah Heechul. Bang bang bang! Semua mata langsung menatap tidak percaya ke arah Eunhyuk. Saking kagetnya, Heechul bahkan menyemprotkan susu yang hendak ditelannya, keluar, membasahi wajah Eunhyuk.

"WHAT?" tanya Heechul dan Siwon bersamaan. Heechul segera menyeka bibirnya. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Yaiks!" Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat bajunya untuk membersihkan cairan susu yang disemprotkan Heechul ke wajahnya.

"Ga ada yang lebih manly dikit apa?" semua orang yang ada di sana _—kecuali Eunhyuk—_ bertanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alis mata mereka menatap Eunhyuk.

"YACK! Kurang ajar! Aku juga manly tau!" tidak terima Eunhyuk. Heechul menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan mata _Kau —yang —harus —jadi —suamiku—? Mati —aja —kau. _Dan dalam sekejap, Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya. Siwon yang berada di sisi Heechul yang lain juga turut menatap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan _Berani —kau —jadi —suami —Chullie'ku—? Bersiaplah —hyung._ Dan kembali, Eunhyuk hanya sanggup menelan ludahnya. Matanya membalas —_Ampuunnn_

"Siwon hyung akan jadi kakekku~" Ji Min menggenggam tangan Siwon. Siwon hanya bisa membatu mendengarnya. Kakek? Yang benar saja!

'Kiamat sudah' batin yang lain.

"Yang akan jadi nenekku… Sungmin hyung~" Sungmin yang sedetik lalu masih menampilkan wajah manisnya, turut membatu. Matanya menatap kosong pada bocah kecil itu.

"Kalau aku jadi apa Ji Min?" tanya Leeteuk sembari mendekati Ji Min. Ia tersenyum manis, berharap Ji Min akan memberikannya peran yang bagus.

Ji Min langsung berlari ke koper besar yang dibawanya. Mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya. Setelah menemukan benda yang dia cari, Ji Min kembali menghampiri Leeteuk "Menunduk hyung" pintanya. Leeteuk menunduk perlahan masih sambil tersenyum. Ji Min dengan cepat langsung memakaikan bando dengan kuping anjing ke kepala Leeteuk "Leeteuk hyung jadi anjingku~" dan mata Leeteuk pun menerawang kosong…..

Sementara itu Ji Min berjalan santai menuju Kyuhyun. satu-satunya orang yang tersisa.

"_Aku benci bocah itu!"_ teriak Siwon, Leeteuk, dan Heechul bersamaan. Tentu dalam hati masing-masing.

Kyuhyun memalingkan matanya, enggan menatap 'bocah terkutuk' itu. "Kyuhyun hyung, jadi Maid~" dan dengan cepat urat-urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Kyuhyun.

"_Neraka!"_ batin semua saat melihat Kyuhyun. "GA MAU!" tolak Kyuhyun. Dan bentakan Kyuhyun sukses membuat mata Ji Min berkaca-kaca.

Melihat itu, Changmin langsung berlari menghampiri Ji Min. diusap-usapnya kepala Ji Min "Mau kok, Kyuhyun hyung mau. Iya kan Kyu?" tanya Changmin. _"Katakan iya!" _batin Changmin.

"_Ga mau!"_ tolak Kyuhyun dalam benaknya.

"_KYU" _ batin Changmin lagi.

"_Ga mau Minnieeee"_ Kyuhyun balas membatin. Entahlah, mungkin mereka memiliki telepati atau apa, tapi yang pasti mereka bisa saling berkomunikasi dalam diam(?) *author geblek*setelah cukup lama perang telepati, akhirnya Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya "Baiklah!" ucapnya —_sangat terpaksa_.

Ji Min langsung mengembangkan senyumnya "Nah! Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan~" Ji Min kembali ke koper besarnya dan langsung menariknya ke tengah-tengah kerumunan. Dia mengacak-acak isi kopernya dan memberikan pakaian kepada Heechul dan Sungmin. "Kalian kan berperan jadi wanita, berarti harus berpenampilan seperti wanita juga~" Heechul dan Sungmin bagaikan tersambar petir di tengah hujan mendengarnya. What the… Hell! "Oh iya, pakai wig juga ya~" Ji Min menambahkan wig ke tangan mereka.

"Yang… BENAR SAJA!" dengan rasa kesal yang memuncak, Heechul membanting pakaian wanita dan wig itu ke lantai. Dan well~ mata Ji Min kembali berkaca-kaca. Melihat air mata itu sudah siap tumpah, Yunho langsung menghampiri Heechul dan membisikkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang dibisikkan Yunho, yang pasti Heechul langsung memungut kembali baju dan wig yang tadi dibantingnya, —_dengan wajah datar_. "Ayo ganti baju, Ming" dengan kalimat tidak bernada itu, Heechul menyeret Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Dan ini baju untuk Kyuhyun hyung~" Ji Min menyerahkan sebuah pakaian kepada Kyuhyun. kyuhyun membuka pakaian itu dan jeng jeng jeng jeng~ ternyata itu baju maid berwarna pink dengan renda di sana sini.

"Hmmmpppff…" Changmin, Yunho, Eunhyuk dan Siwon langsung menahan tawa mereka yang hampir meledak. Mata Kyuhyun berkedut tidak percaya menatap pakaian yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Ketuker sama baju Ming hyung nih" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melempar baju itu.

"Bukan kok, itu memang baju untuk Kyuhyun hyung kok" balas Ji Min cepat.

WHAT THE…. Kyuhyun hampir saja mengamuk seandainya Changmin dan Yunho tidak cepat menyeretnya ke dalam salah satu kamar. Di dalam kamar itu Yunho dan Changmin mengucapkan berbagai macam hal yang membuat Kyuhyun, dengan keogahan dan kekesalan yang sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, rela memakainya.

. . . . .

"Ternyata… ada untungnya juga…" Siwon bergumam saat melihat Heechul keluar dari kamar bersama Sungmin. Pria cantik itu kini sudah menggunakan mini dress dengan ujung bahan yang berada 15cm di atas lututnya. Wig hitam panjang bergelombang yang menutupi kepalanya menambah kecantikan alami Cinderella'nya suju itu.

"Apa lihat-lihat kau kuda mesum!" tukas Heechul galak saat mengetahui Siwon tidak berkedip melihatnya. "Ck! Aku lebih mirip pelacur murahan dari pada seorang ibu!" dumel Heechul sambil memperhatikan keseluruhan tubuhnya.

"Hyung cantik kok" puji Sungmin. Sungmin juga sudah berubah penampilan, tapi dia tidak terlalu terbuka, karena ia menggunakan rok yang 10cm dibawah lutut. Maklumlah perannya nenek-nenek. Sungmin menggunakan wig pendek berwarna coklat tua. Kenapa bukan putih? Karena Ji Min mau nenek dan kakek yang muda.

::…::

.

.

Saat makan siang telah tiba~ Dan semua orang harus benar-benar ada di meja makan atas perintah Ji Min. padahal biasanya mereka makan tidak teratur dan berpencar. Setidaknya, Ji Min memberi pengaruh yang cukup baik juga. Tapi sungguh, suasana di ruang makan itu benar-benar tidak enak. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak boleh duduk karena dia hanya seorang pelayan. Dan aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya menambah panas siang yang sudah terasa panas itu.

Ji Min dengan asik makan di atas pangkuan Changmin. Entahlah, sepertinya dia suka Changmin. tapi tidak dengan yang lain. _Tidak selera makan._ Itulah yang tiba-tiba melanda mereka. Padahal makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan cukup menggiurkan. Belum ada sehari saja, bocah itu sudah membuat dunia terbalik rasanya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Terima saja apa yang terjadi. Jadi, dengan sangat malas mereka mulai makan dalam diam.

"Kemana Ryeowook dan Yesung?" tanya Yunho memecah keheningan.

"Sedang kencan" jawab Eunhyuk. Ia mengaduk-aduk makanan di piringnya lalu memasukkan sesendok penuh makanan ke dalam mulutnya . "Hae, kenapa kau harus pergi di saat seperti ini sih? Kan aku jadi menderita. Huhuhu" Eunhyuk membatin.

"Appa, suapin umma dong" ucap Ji Min. Dalam sekejap, Heechul dan Eunhyuk terdiam. Perlahan keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Ji Min anak umma sayang~ umma bisa makan sendiri kok~" Heechul tersenyum menahan marah ke arah Ji Min.

"Tapi Ji Min mau lihat umma disuapi appa" balas Ji Min.

"Bocah setan!" batin Heechul. "Umma saja yang suapin appa ya. Suamiku~ aaaaaa~" Heechul menyendokkan sesendok penuh nasi tanpa lauk ke mulut Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk mau tidak mau memakannya.

Eunhyuk mengunyah lambat-lambat makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya "Istri sadis. Masa nyuapin suami nasi doang? Mana enak" batin Eunhyuk nelangsa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang lihat Leeteuk hyung?" tanya Sungmin. Sebenarnya dari tadi saat Ji Min sibuk mengurusi 'Umma' dan 'Appa' nya, Sungmin juga sibuk menyuapi Kyuhyun secara diam-diam. Wajarlah, posisinya duduk paling dekat dengan tempat di mana Kyuhyun berdiri dan dia tidak tega melihat iblis besar itu memegangi perutnya sembari melihat yang lain makan.

"Tentu saja anjing ada di kandang~" jawab Ji Min.

"Kandang?"

:::::..:::::

.

.

"As…ta..ga…"

Di sana, di sudut ruangan di ruang tengah terdapat sebuah kandang anjing kecil dan… Leeteuk ada di sana. Duduk di sebelah kandang itu dengan tatapan mata kosong. Di hadapan Leeteuk tersedia makanan —_nasi dan sosis_ yang ditempatkan di piring anjing.

"Dia benar-benar diperlakukan seperti anjing…" Heechul tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Merasa tidak enak hati, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk dan menggendongnya "Anjing manis~ makan dengan paman ya~" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Dalam hati ia berkata "Maaf ya hyung"

Leeteuk menatap Yunho. Perlahan bola matanya diselimuti air mata "Hiks… Guk!" dengan cepat dipeluknya leher Yunho. Menderita memang bila tidak ada yang mempedulikanmu, dan hal itu dirasakan Leeteuk yang sedari tadi harus rela duduk di samping 'rumah' barunya… seorang diri.

Dan semua ini… baru permulaan…

_Sore harinya…._

"Ceraikan aku!" Heechul berteriak nyaring sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang sedang menonton televisi dengan tenang bersama Yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping menatap Heechul. "Aku bilang ceraikan aku! Kau dengar tidak?"

"Kakak ipar, apa ada masalah? Kenapa bicara seperti itu?" tanya Yunho, memerankan perannya sebagai adik dari Eunhyuk dengan baik.

Mendengar teriakan Heechul yang menggema di seluruh ruangan dorm, Ji Min yang sedari tadi asik bermain dengan Changmin langsung berlari ke sumber suara "Umma? Kenapa bilang begitu? Umma ga sayang Ji Min… hiks.. Huueeeee" Ji Min mulai menangis —_well_ sebenarnya semua yang Ji Min lakukan itu tidak lebih dari sekedar sandiwara. Anak itu sangat pintar bermain drama. Dia bisa menangis, tertawa, marah, atau menampilkan ekspresi lainnya dengan cepat.

"Kau lihat chagi? Kau membuat Ji Min menangis" ucap Eunhyuk datar. Sebenarnya ia toh tidak peduli melihat anak itu menangis. "Auw!" dan Eunhyuk meringis ketika sebuah asbak plastik menghantam kepalanya. Saat ia menoleh, Siwon ada di sana, menatapnya dengan tatapan _kau_ —_bilang —apa —tadi—? Chagi—? _Dan bocah monkey itu langsung membentuk huruf V dengan kedua jarinya

Heechul melihat ke arah Ji Min sebentar "Tangisan palsu. Kau pikir bisa mengadaliku, bocah? Aku lebih iblis darimu!" batin Heechul menampilkan seringai khasnya. "Sebenarnya aku dari dulu menyukai ayahmu!" Telunjuk Heechul bergerak cepat menunjuk Siwon. Eunhyuk hanya bisa memutar bosan kedua bola matanya. Sementara Siwon membalas pengakuan Heechul dengan tatapan _I —Love —You —Too —Honey._ Dan Heechul langsung memasang mimik ingin muntah melihat apa yang terbaca dari wajah Siwon. Menyesal? Tentu saja. Harusnya tadi dia menunjuk Yunho saja.

"Kami pulaaaang~" suara cempreng Ryeowook bergema seiring dengan dibukanya pintu dorm. "Eh? Tumben nih ngumpul semua?" Ryeowook langsung melepas sepatunya dan berlari ke arah di mana semua orang berkumpul. Di belakangnya Yesung juga sedang membuka sepatunya dan menutup pintu dorm kembali seperti semula.

Kegiatan Heechul yang sedang minta 'Cerai' itu jadi tertunda "Ck! Wookie! Datang di saat yang ga tepat!" batin Heechul.

"Ryeowook hyung~~" melihat kedatangan Ryeowook, Ji Min langsung gembira.

"Eh? Eh? Siapa anak manis ini?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tinggi tubuh Ji Min. Ditanya seperti itu, akhirnya Yunho angkat bicara untuk menjelaskan semuanya —_lagi_. "Wah! Aku juga mau dong dapat peran! Ji Min, Ji Min, hyung jadi siapa dong~?" tanya Ryeowook semangat.

"Kenapa senang begitu? Aku aja nyesel setengah mati diberi peran sama Ji Min! eh dia malah seneng?" semua orang menatap heran ke arah Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook hyung~ jadi adik perempuanku~"

"Eh?" perempuan….. again…?

::::::..::::::

.

.

"Uh.. pendek…" Ryeowook menarik-narik ujung roknya ke bawah, berusaha menutupi pahanya yang kini cukup terbuka. Beberapa menit yang lalu Heechul mendandaninya menjadi seorang 'adik' perempuan yang 'sempurna'. Dandanan yang tidak terlalu tebal, wig coklat lurus panjang, dan pakaian ala ala gadis kecil sudah menciptakan seorang adik manis untuk Ji Min. kini Ryeowook terduduk di hadapan seluruh penghuni dorm sembari menunduk malu.

"Nah Ryeowook hyung, coba mendongak sedikit ke atas, lalu bilang 'Oppa'." suruh Ji Min.

Dengan perlahan dan malu-malu, Ryeowook mulai mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya menatap satu persatu wajah yang ada di hadapannya. Rona merah masih menghiasi kedua pipinya yang putih. "O-oppa.." ucapnya pelan nan manja.

"Gyaaaaaaaa~" Melihat Ryeowook, semua orang yang ada di sana langsung mimisan masal. "IMUT BANGET!" batin mereka.

"Sempurna!" batin Ji Min.

"Wookie tidur dengan umma ya malam ini" ucap Heechul sembari mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat dua jempolnya.

"Ani! Tidur sama nenek saja malam ini!" tukas Sungmin. Siwon mengangguk setuju.

"Yang paling benar itu Wookie tidur bersamaku!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Majikan ga bolah tidur sama pembantu!" teriak yang lain menolak tegas kata-kata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung mundur selangkah sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang seakan dihantam palu besar. "Ukh.. apa itu barusan?" batinnya.

"Enak aja kalian! Wookie tetap tidur bersamaku!" tidak terima Yesung yang langsung memeluk Ryeowook.

Dan sore itu, mereka ribut mempermasalahkan dengan siapa Ryeowook akan tidur malam ini. ini baru permulaan… karena mereka masih harus melewati dua hari lagi bersama Ji Min, yang tanpa mereka sadari dan tidak mereka pedulikan, kini sedang menyeringai menatap mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

End or… bagusan end kali yah? Hahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks buat semua yang udah bersedia review #bearHug

maaf ya ga saya sebutin satu-satu ^^a

karena banyak yang minta lanjut, maka saya lanjut. tapi menurut saya pribadi, cerita yang kedua ini ga lucu. maaf

.

.

.

Title: Datangnya Anak Iblis

This Chapter: Perjalan Keluarga Ji Min

Author: Cndy Prissycatice

Genre: Comedy/Humor [fail!]

Cast: Member SUJU & TVXQ

Rated: T (it's save for children. even babies)

Summary: "Kau enak ya bisa tidur di sini. Menguap di pagi hari, dengan harum Wookie yang memabukkan" "Hyung dong yang bersikap biasa saja. Biasanya juga pake baju cewek"

Warning: Alur kecepetan. Cerita ga jelas. Fanfic ancur! OOC. Tokoh fiktif. Typos.

Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita yang tidak menarik, alur cerita yang tidak jelas, dan ending yang tidak memuaskan, saya sarankan agar anda tidak membacanya.

-:::::*:::::-

.

.

.

—06 am—

Suara bel Dorm SUJU terdengar nyaring. "Hm? Siapa pagi-pagi begini?" Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai membuat susu hangat _—dan merupakan satu-satunya orang yang sudah bangun_ di pagi itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu Dorm.

Saat pintu dibuka, seorang pria tampan yang sejak tadi sudah berada di depan pintu itu sambil menunggu _—dengan gelisah_ langsung tersenyum ketika melihat siapa orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya "Wokkie!" dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang masih terbalutkan piyama, dan jangan lupa dengan wig panjang yang tengah dipakainya.

"Ye-Yesung hyung?" bingung Ryeowook

"Hiks… Wookie… aku menderita tanpamu…" Pria yang ternyata diketahui bernama Yesung itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hoooaaammmhhh…. Siapa sih orang yang pagi-pagi memencet bel seperti orang gila?" Siwon keluar dari kamarnya bersama Sungmin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Hm? Yesung hyung?"

Yesung hanya bisa memajukan bibir bawahnya melihat Siwon. "Kau enak ya bisa tidur di sini. Menguap di pagi hari, dengan harum Wookie yang memabukkan"

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alis matanya tidak paham dengan ucapan Yesung yang memang sangat aneh. Sepertinya Yesung harus belajar bagaimana caranya menyusun kata dengan baik dan benar. Well…. Kita mundur ke hari sebelum hari ini, tepat pada sore hari saat seisi Dorm sedang sibuk memperebutkan Ryeowook…

…..

…..

"Aduh… jangan pada berantem dong!" akhirnya Ryeowook angkat bicara setelah cukup lama tubuhnya ditarik ke sana ke sini. "Ada yang lebih penting!" Ryeowook melepaskan tangan-tangan kurang ajar yang telah berani menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Ji Min dan berjongkok "Yesung hyung belum dapat peran. Dia jadi siapa Oppa~?"

Ji min mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali melihat raut wajah memohon Ryeowook yang amat sangat manis bagai setumpuk permen kapas itu. "Ah… um…" bagaimana bisa ia menolak permintaan 'adik'nya yang sangat manis ini? Ji Min langsung memutar otaknya dengan cepat "Yesung hyung….."

"Mungkin Yesung akan dijadikan jemuran" batin Heechul "Yah, itu cocok. Atau mungkin lebih cocok jadi jam dinding" pikirnya lagi.

"Peran apa ya yang belum ada? Ah! Mungkin saja peran itu. ya, peran kakak perempuan!" batin Sungmin.

Ji Min membuka mulutnya kembali dan hal itu berhasil membuat jantung Yesung berdegup kencang tak karuan "Jadi pacar Wookie! Jadi pacar Wookie!" mohonnya dalam hati.

"Yesung hyung jadi Guruku" ucap Ji Min.

"Eh?"

"Curang! Perannya enak banget!" batin Eunhyuk

"Nah, karena Yesung hyung jadi guruku" Ji Min menarik lengan Yesung keluar dari Dorm "Berarti Yesung hyung bukan anggota rumah ini. selamat malam" Ji Min tersenyum sembari menutup pintu Dorm dan langsung menguncinya dari dalam.

"A…. NOOOO!" Yesung yang baru sadar langsung menggedor-gedor pintu Dorm.

"Anak itu mengusirnya" batin seisi Dorm. Shock? Tentu saja. Mereka menatap Ji Min yang berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah sambil tersenyum dan bersenandung. "Dia benar-benar iblis!" tambah mereka.

"A…Aku menarik ucapanku yang bilang bahwa peran Yesung hyung sangat enak" batin Eunhyuk.

"Oh iya, hari ini Wookie tidur bersamaku, iya kan Wookie?" tanya Ji Min

Ryeowook menoleh cepat ke arah Ji Min "N-Ne oppa"

…..back

.

_Bruukkk!_

_._

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara keras dari dalam dorm tepat saat Ryeowook membagi susu yang baru dibuatnya kepada Yesung. Hal itu sontak membuat orang-orang yang sudah bangun dan tengah berkumpul untuk lebih 'mengasihani' Yesung yang sebenarnya merupakan hal yang tidak terlalu penting itu, langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Auuuww!" dan suara itu jelas memberitahu mereka tentang suara keras yang baru saja mereka dengar. Dengan langkah lebar Siwon mendekati kamar yang menjadi 'Surga' Heechul dan Eunhyuk dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Well… sepertinya aku harus meralat sesuatu, kurasa tempat itu lebih cocok disebut Neraka _—bagi Eunhyuk tentunya._

"Sekali lagi kau memeluk tubuhku dan merabanya seperti itu, kau akan mati, Lee Hyuk Jae." di sana terlihat Heechul yang tengah menginjak tubuh Eunhyuk yang terlebih dahulu telah terbaring di atas lantai. Sorot matanya yang bagaikan raja iblis dari yang paling iblis itu tengah menatap lurus mata takut Eunhyuk.

"A-aku kan tidak sadar hyung…. Biasanya setiap pagi aku refleks meraba tubuh Hae… mi-mianhe.." Eunhyuk bicara dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Chullie hyung?" tanya Siwon. Apa masih harus kujelaskan bagaimana ekspresi Siwon saat ini yang baru saja mendengar bahwa Eunhyuk telah memeluk dan meraba pujaan hatinya itu? kurasa tidak perlu.

Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Yesung hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu dari luar kamar, mereka tentu tidak mau ikut campur dengan masalah yang bisa merenggut nyawa mereka ini. _pura-pura tidak melihat_ adalah pilihan yang sangat bijaksana.

"Umma? Appa?" Ji Min yang baru saja bangun karena suara gaduh yang terdengar seantera Dorm langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan bahwa semua tengah berkumpul di depan kamar orangtuanya. "Ada apa sih?" tanya Ji Min yang masih belum melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Heechul menoleh dengan cepat dan mengangkat kakinya dari tubuh Eunhyuk "Bisa jadi masalah lagi kalau bocah ini sampai tahu" batin Heechul.

"Selamat pagi oppa~" sapa Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. 'Jangan sampai Ji Min melihat apa yang terjadi' itulah yang kini ada di benak Ryeowook.

"Hm?" Ji Min mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatannya "Pagi Wookie… ah! Kenapa Sonsaengnim ada di sini?!" pertanyaan Ji Min itu sukses membuat Yesung mundur selangkah dengan wajah panik. Ji Min menggembungkan pipinya "Pasti mau mengincar Wookie ya?! Wookie itu masih kecil!" Ji Min menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menyembunyikan tubuh Ryeowook di belakang tubuhnya.

Ok… niatnya sih begitu. Tapi tentu saja semua orang tahu bahwa tubuh kecil Ji Min tidak akan mampu menutupi tubuh Ryeowook yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Hal itu membuat seisi Dorm jadi ingin tertawa. Dan bodohnya, Yesung juga melakukan hal yang sama yang membuat Ji Min makin geram melihatnya. "Wookie! Oppa ga suka kalau kamu dekat-dekat sama om-om mesum ini." Ji Min menunjuk Yesung. "Jadi kamu ga boleh dekat-dekat dia, arra?!"

"Hei! Aku ini gurumu tahu!? Lagipula berani sekali kau memisahkanku dengan Wookie!" Yesung ingin sekali bilang begitu, tapi Yunho lebih dulu membekap mulutnya sebelum sepatah katapun keluar.

"N-Ne oppa" jawab Ryeowook. Ia menatap lekat kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah meronta dengan cukup hebat itu. Tatapan matanya memberikan arti _'Goodbye Yesung hyung'_ yang secara sempurna membuat Yesung ingin bunuh diri di tempat.

"Oh iya, umma, appa. Loh? Ngapain appa tiduran di lantai?" Ji Min menatap bingung sang appa

"Ah… ahaha di lantai adem loh Ji Min. Sejuk~ segaaaarrrr~" Eunhyuk merubah posisinya jadi tidur menyamping lalu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jemarinya, tidak lupa sambil tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

"Menjijikkan" batin semua yang melihat, kecuali Ji Min.

"Appa kampungan" celetuk Ji Min. dan kata-kata itu berhasil membuat tubuh Eunhyuk membatu masih dengan senyuman bodoh yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Umma, nanti ke supermarket ya. Ji Min mau beli cemilan"

Kelopak mata Heechul melebar mendengar permintaan Ji Min. What The Hell…. Ke supermarket? Sebagai umma Ji Min? itu berarti Heechul harus menggunakan wig dan pakaian ketat pelacur murahan itu di luar Dorm?

_Heechul, anggota dari Boyband fenomenal Super Junior pergi ke Supermarket dengan dandanan ala wanita murahan. Menggunakan wig dan gaun mini ketat, tidak lupa dengan sepatu hak tinggi dan stocking jaring laba-laba._ Bagaimana kalau keesokan harinya judul itu muncul di media masa? Pasti akan menjadi Hot News di halaman paling depan.

So, it's a BIG NO!

Semua orang mulai menjauhi Heechul saat pria cantik itu mengeluarkan aura mematikan. Bahkan Siwon pun tidak berani mendekat, berbeda dengan Ji Min yang hanya terus tersenyum sepanjang saat. "Umma cepat ganti baju ya~" dengan meninggalkan kalimat itu, Ji Min melompat-lompat riang menuju kamarnya.

"Yesung…. Kemari" Yesung hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat mendengar perintah Heechul. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan takut-takut. "Kau gantikan posisiku sebagai ummanya Ji Min" ucap Heechul

Kembali, Yesung menelan ludahnya sebelum mulai bicara. "Mi-mianhe Hyung… lebih baik aku tinggal di luar Dorm dari pada harus menyamar sebagai Yeoja!" secepat kilat Yesung berlari keluar Dorm.

"Ah… aku ada urusan.." "Aku juga.." "Aku juga" perlahan tapi pasti, satu persatu orang mulai meninggalkan kamar Heechul dan Eunhyuk.

15 menit berlalu…..

"Umma! Appa! Ayo~!" Ji Min berlari sepanjang lorong

"Oppa! wookie ikut~!"

.

—Supermarket—

.

"Bersikap yang wajar saja" Heechul menyikut tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Hyung dong yang bersikap biasa saja. Biasanya juga pake baju cewek"

Eunhyuk dan Heechul berjalan kaku memasuki supermarket mengikuti kedua 'anak' mereka, sementara Changmin berjalan paling belakang karena sebenarnya dia hanya _dipaksa_ ikut.

Berbeda dengan Ryeowook yang nampaknya santai saja memerankan peran seorang adik perempuan, Heechul terlihat sangat repot dengan jaket tebal panjang, topi pantai, dan kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Cukup cerdik bukan? Kali ini ia tidak terlihat seperti wanita murahan, namun lebih terlihat seperti orang gila. Mana ada sih seorang wanita pergi ke supermarket di musim panas menggunakan jaket super tebal untuk musim dingin. Dan topi pantai itu, orang gila mana yang memakai topi pantai dengan setelan jaket tebal? Jawabannya mungkin hanya Kim Heechul seorang.

Tidak berbeda dengan Eunhyuk. Heechul memaksanya untuk menyamar agar tidak terlihat seperti dirinya. Tentu saja kalau seisi toko tahu bahwa Eunhyuk pergi bersama seorang wanita, keadaan akan heboh dan penyamaran Heechulpun akan terbongkar. Jadi kini Eunhyuk memakai topi dan masker serta kacamata hitam tebal yang dipinjamkan Heechul kepadanya.

Maunya sih tidak jadi pusat perhatian dan dikira sebagai orang biasa, tapi dengan dandanan seperti itu, mereka justru menjadi pusat perhatian. "Apa mereka perampok?" mulai ada bisik-bisik ketakutan yang terdengar dari para pengunjung, tapi toh Heechul dan Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak memperhatikan.

"Ge…rah… hyung.." bisik Eunhyuk "Ga bisa nafas nih…"

"Berisik! Lebih gerah aku tahu!" balas Heechul tidak kalah berbisik.

Sementara itu di luar supermarket…..

"Mereka terlalu mencolok" bisik Sungmin

"Nampak seperti teroris" ucap Yunho

"Heechul hyung ga seksi…."

Ucapan yang satu itu membuat _'Para manusia yang tengah mengintip'_ itu menolehkan kepala mereka kepada sang pemilik suara. Siwon memajukan bibir bawahnya melihat tubul Heechul yang tertutup hampir seluruh badan tanpa adanya lekukan.

"Dasar kuda mesum" batin semua sambil menatap malas Siwon.

Biar kujelaskan, jadi, karena mereka terlalu cemas dengan _'Perjalanan bahagia keluarga Ji Min'_, penghuni Dorm memutuskan untuk mengikuti orang-orang bodoh itu. dan…. Dandanan merekapun tidak kalah mencolok, apalagi ditambah Leeteuk yang masih menggunakan bando kuping anjingnya.

"Oppa, Wookie mau ini~" Ryeowook menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya manja di hadapan Ji Min sambil menyodorkan sebuah makanan ringan. Rok mini yang digunakannyapun tesapu ke kanan dan ke kiri memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih.

Ji Min terpaku untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia menyeka darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya "Oppa belikan!" Ji Min mengacungkan jempolnya

"Asiiiikk~!" seru Ryeowook

"Anakku manis sekali" batin Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang turut mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung mereka. siapa sih yang tahan untuk tidak mimisan kalau melihat Ryeowook bertingkah manja seperti itu? bahkan orang-orang bodoh di luar yang sedang mengintip pun tidak mau kalah untuk ikut mimisan.

"Wookie ku yang manis…. Wookie ku memang manis"

Mendengar suara Yesung, para penguntit itu pun menoleh "Yesung hyung?" kaget Sungmin.

"Kok ada di sini?" tanya Leeteuk

"Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku akan ikut kemanapun Wookie pergi~" ucap Yesung

"Changmin hyung mau apa? Biar Ji Min belikan" Ji Min berlari ke arah Changmin yang tengah melihat-lihat minuman dingin lalu menggandeng tangannya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Eh? Masa Ji Min yang belikan hyung? Kebalik dong" balas Changmin

"Gapapa~ Ji Min kan sayang hyungieeee~"

"Kayaknya yang dapet peran paling enak tuh si Changmin deh" batin Eunhyuk sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Itu kan Yunho TVXQ" "Ah! Itu Yesung Super Junior! "Leeteuk oppa pakai telinga anjing?" "Kyaaaa" "Kyaaaaaaa"

Di luar, para pejalanan kaki (yang kebanyakan wanita) mulai ribut karena melihat anggota dari boyband TVXQ dan Super Junior. Dan setelah benar-benar yakin, mereka mulai berebutan berlari menuju orang-orang yang sekarang sudah terlihat panik.

"Gawat! Kita ketahuan!" ucap Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

"Justru aneh kalau sampai ga ketahuan" kata Yunho

"Kita kebanyakan sih" tambah Sungmin

"Sekarang bukan saatnya bicara begitu. Sekarang saatnya… kabur!" Siwon segera berlari, disusul yesung di belakangnya dan yang lain. Tapi sial bagi Leeteuk karena ia tertangkap oleh para penggemar gila itu.

"Ada keributan apa sih di luar?" heran Changmin. ia berjalan ke kaca depan supermarket dan langsung syok melihat apa yang terjadi. Dengan cepat ia mengumpulkan Ji Min, Ryeowook, Heechul dan Eunhyuk "Kita harus segera pergi!" bisiknya

Akhirnya sebelum diketahui oleh masa, dengan menjadikan Leeteuk sebagai tumbalnya, anggota _'Keluarga Ji Min' _pun berhasil sampai di Dorm dengan selamat.

"Hah… hahhh… untung ada Leeteuk hyung" ucap Kyuhyun _kurang ajar_

"Bagaimana nasib Leeteuk hyung ya?" Sungmin yang pada dasarnya memang berhati lembut mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Leeteuk

"Ah dia mah ga bakal kenapa-napa" celetuk Heechul yang baru sampai

"Ternyata kalian juga selamat!" ucap Yunho senang.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa yang berani sama si Ratu iblis ini?" Eunhyuk meletakkan barang belanjaan Ji Min di lantai. Dan dengan cepat Heechul langsung menjitak kepalanya.

Ting Tong~

Bel Dorm berbunyi~

"Mungkin itu Leeteuk hyung?"

"Biar Ji Min yang buka~" Ji Min berlari ke pintu, tapi karena cemas, Sungmin mengikutinya dari belakang.

Ji Min tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang "Bibi Hae!"

Donghae yang baru tiba dari liburannya pun hanya bisa bengong melihat Ji Min. pasalnya dia memang tidak mengenal anak itu. Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya "Kamu siapa anak manis~?" dan ia mengusap kepala Ji Min

"Bibi Hae?" tanya Sungmin

"Oh si Donghae pulang" ucap yesung. Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke arah pintu. Baru saja Eunhyuk ingin memanggil nama kekasihnya itu, ucapan Ji Min menghentikannya…..

"Iya, bibi Hae adalah istrinya paman Yun!" Ji Min menggandeng tangan Hae

"WHAT?!"

.

.

Sementara itu Leeteuk…..

Masih berada di tengah serbuan para fans….

"HELP MEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

sekali lagi maaf ya karena jelek #bows


End file.
